Ada dibalik jendelamu
by Twentyer
Summary: AUTHOR BENER-BENER MINTA MAAF KARENA SALAH UPLOAD MINNA, MINTA MAAF BANGET! U.U Sekarang ini beneran chapter keduanya, Enjoy! SEKALI LAGI SAYA MINTA MAAF
1. Chapter 1

Hiraukan saja dia yang ada di sebelahmu, jangan ditanggapi. Kalau kau tanggapi nanti dia malah meminta lebih, dan jangan lupa memohon pada Tuhan untuk menjagamu dalam tidurmu.

.

.

Hetalia Axis Powers (c) Hidekaz Himaruya

Fic pertamaku di fandom ini, mohon bantuannya.

Warning! Horornya ga ngena, abal. Semoga tidak ada OOC dan typo disini, cerita kependekkan.

Human name!

.

.

_**Ada dibalik jendelamu**_

.

.

.

.

"Arthur Arthur! Aku takut!" "Ada apa Alfred?" "Barusan... barusan aku menonton film hantu, itu menyeramkan sekali! Lalu tempat hantu itu berada ada di tempat-tempat yang luas seperti tempat ini! aku takut!" "Ahhh Alfred... itu hanya film, tidak mungkin ada yang seperti ini. Lagipula tempat ini ramai, ada Antonio, Francis, Kiku, Yao, Ivan, Ludwig dan yang lainnya, kau tidak perlu takut Al." "Tapi tetap saja! Tempat ini benar-benar luas dan mengerikan." "Tsk... sepertinya kau tidak boleh menonton film horor lagi Al, sekarang tidurlah. Sudah malam, biar ku antar ke kamarmu." "Tidak! Malam ini aku mau tidur bersamamu!" "Kau kan sudah besar Al, jangan jadi penakut seperti itu dong, katanya kalau sudah besar nanti kau akan jadi pahlawan. Masa dengan beginian saja kau takut." "Tidak kok!" "Kalau begitu, tidur sendiri." "Hufthhh... baiklah."

Akhirnya aku mengantarkan 'adik' kesayanganku itu menuju kamarnya yang terbilang luas, awalnya ia sempat ragu untuk tidur sendiri. Tapi aku kembali meyakinkannya bahwa tidak akan terjadi apa-apa saat ia tidur nanti. Tak lama setelah itu aku bergegas ke kamar mandi untuk bersih-bersih dan pergi tidur, saat masuk kamar mandi aku jadi teringat film yang ditonton Al barusan, jadi penasaran ingin melihatnya langsung. Setelah selesai bersih-bersih aku berjalan lewat koridor yang sangat luas dan sepi, tiba-tiba aku mendengar Al berteriak.

"_ARTHUR!"_ aku kaget dan segera berlari ke kemar Al, tapi dia malah terlonjak kaget gara-gara aku membuka pintu secara kasar.

"Ada apa Arthur?" "Kau memanggilku barusan?" "Tidak... ahhh mungkin aku mengigau." "Hahh.. kau ini bikin kaget saja!" "Ehehehe, maaf Arthur, selamat malam!"

Aku menutup pintu kamar dan segera lanjut menuju kamarku sendiri, benar-benar terasa sepinya, masa sih baru jam setengah sembilan malam suasana sudah sesepi ini. Ada apa dengan penghuni yang tiba-tiba tidur cepat begini? Sudahlah ini benar-benar pemikiran yang sangat tidak penting. Saat tiba di depan kamarku, aku melihat pintu kamarku setengah terbuka, pasti Al tidak menutupnya saat kesini. Aku segera masuk kamar dan merebahkan diri, tak lama setelah itu aku terlelap.

.

.

.

.

Entah kenapa, aku membuka mata di tengah-tengah tidurku, ku toleh ke arah jam di sebrang tempat tidurku, jam dua lewat tiga puluh menit, subuh. Aku mengambil posisi duduk dan terdiam sejenak, sepertinya aku haus. Aku segera keluar, _DUK,_ aku menoleh ke belakang sebelum membuka pintu, darimana suara itu berasal? Dan sepertinya itu tikus. Aku menarik gagang pintu, tapi tidak mau terbuka, aku menarik sekuat tenaga hingga menimbulka suara cukup bising di antara kesunyian kelam ini. Dan akhirnya pintu itu terbuka, sebelum membukanya lebih lanjut ada tangan kecil putih pucat dari luar yang memegang ujung pintu.

"Al?" tanyaku, aku mengintip sedikit. Itu bukan Al, itu seorang gadis kecil yang manis berambut coklat pendek, itu sekilas yang terlihat. Siapa gadis itu? Saat kubuka pintunya, gadis itu malah hilang. Sial sepertinya aku sedang berhayal, aku berjalan menuju dapur dan mengambil gelas ukuran medium dalam lemari dapur. Aku membuat teh dan menyimpannya di sebuah teko, saat sedang menuangkan teh –_TEK TEK_ – di ekor mataku terlihat seseorang menyodorkan gelas kecil seakan meminta dituangkan teh juga, saat kulirik itu mirip gadis yang barusan mengintip di pintu kamarku. Aku tidak melihat jelas mukanya, poninya terlalu panjang dan menutupi mukanya, jantungku berdegup kencang antara takut, panik, dan penasaran jadi satu.

Saat aku sepenuhnya menoleh ke arah gadis itu, gadis itu malah menghilang... tapi gelas kecil tersebut masih terletak di sebelah gelasku. Melihat kejadian barusan aku langsung tidak mood untuk minum teh, maka kutinggalkan saja semuanya di dapur, dan tidak kubereskan.

Aku masih mencari-cari alasan untuk berpikir bahwa hal-hal barusan hanya khayalanku saja, aku belok ke arah kamar mandi dan membasuh mukaku, saat kulihat ke arah kaca ada laki-laki berpakaian tentara di sebelahku. Nafasku sesak dan aku benar-benar tak bisa menelan ludah, kakiku lemas hingga aku jatuh terduduk, aku tidak berani menengok ke arah manapun dan aku terus menutupi mukaku dengan kedua tanganku. Karena rasa penasaranku yang besar juga, aku sedikit melebarkan rongga jari-jariku dan mengintip lewat ekor mata. –hilang– laki-laki barusan hilang. Dengan cepat aku berlari ke arah pintu keluar _TES TES_... aku bisa merasakan dua tetes cairan jatuh dari atas ke arah mukaku, perlahan ku pegang cairan yang ternyata berwarna merah, baunya amis dann jelas sekali itu darah. Ku beranikan diri menoleh ke arah atas, tapi tidak ada siapa-siapa atau apapun. Aku sedikit lega meski masih sangat panik, buru-buru kubuka pintu kamar mandi.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" aku menjerit kencang saat mendapati gadis barusan berada tepat di depan pintu kamar mandi, sedikit terlihat dari balik poninya iris merah dan biru miliknya. Warna mata yang berbeda, gadis itu menatapku lurus, saat aku mengedipkan mata gadis itu hilang lagi. Dengan cepat aku segera berlari ke kamarku dan segera naik ke tempat tidurku, menutup seluruh tubuhku dengan selimut. Secepat mungkin memejamkan mata dan menetralisir segala hal yang baru saja terjadi, juga berharap bahwa semua ini hanyalah mimpi buruk! Perlahan mataku tertutup dan aku kembali tertidur

.

.

.

.

Dingin. Itu yang ada dipikiranku saat ini, seluruh tubuhku sangat dingin meskipun sudah memakai selimut yang cukup tebal. Perlahan kubuka mataku dan melihat sesosok bayangan yang berdiri dari balik selimutku yang berwarna putih ini, sungguh jantungku tak mau berhenti berdegup, sampai telingku saja dapat mendengar suara jantungku, cepat-cepat aku menutup mataku lagi dan berdoa pada Tuhan agar segera dibangunkan dari mimpi buruk ini. Saat aku membuka mataku lagi, bayangan itu sudah hilang, gelisah, takut, panik, menyelubung di sekujur tubuh dan jiwaku, hukuman macam apa ini?! secara perlahan aku membalik posisi tidurku dan kutemui kepala badut penuh darah dan makeup menornya yang mengerikan, ku tahan suara teriakanku sambil langsung menutup mata. Jujur saja aku sudah tidak kuat lagi dengan semua ini! aku ingin segera berlari ke kamar Antonio atau siapapun untuk menghindari semua ini! dan lagi saat aku masih dalam kekakuan juga ketakutan yang luar biasa, aku merasa tubuh berukuran kecil menabrak punggungku dan memelukku dari belakang, aku pun menoleh ke arah belakang...

.

.

.

.

_**To Be Continue**_

.

.

.

.

Yaah inilah akhir dari chapter satu dari cerita yang (sepertinya) kurang horor ini :'D maafkan saya! Mungkin anda bisa beri masukan untuk kelanjutan cerita ini? atau review? Atau flame? Atau krikik? Atau saran? Dan sebagiannya :') saya terima.

SAMPAI KETEMU DI CHAPTER DUA!

—_iBloodyKey20—_


	2. Chapter 2

Halo! Saya kembali lagi untuk mengupdate chapter 2nya! Makasih banyaak buat para readers yang udah baca ataupun yang udah review. Semoga kalian menikmati lanjutan cerita ini, ahanahaha~ happy reading!

.

.

Hetalia (c) Hidekaz Himaruya

Warning! OOC, bit AU, and maybe typos. I've warned you! Soal cerita ini serem atau tidak~ hanya kalian yang bisa menilainya. ENJOY!

Human Name!

.

.

_**Ada di balik jendelamu**_

.

.

Aku menelan ludah dan tenggorokkan ku tercekat saat dua tangan dingin yang memelekku dari belakang itu mengeratkan pelukannya padaku. Aku menggerakkan kepalaku sedikit menoleh ke arah belakang, kudapati seseorang yang sangat kukenal dan kusayang. Ia membenamkan wajahnya ke dalam punggungku, aku melepas perlahan pelukannya dan aku membalikkan badanku. "Alfred..." kataku pelan sambil mencoba melihat kondisinya, apa ia sakit? Mengapa tangannya begitu dingin. Perlahan aku mengangkat wajah Al yang tengah ia benamkan di punggungku. Kudapati wajahnya yang pucat membiru, aku sangat kaget melihat hal tersebut. Pikiranku kacau balau, tubuhku kaku. Dengan pelan kucoba menggoyangkan tubuh kecil itu tapi tak ada respon.

"ALFRED!"

Sontak aku membuka kedua mataku, nafasku memburu dan keringat mengalir di pelipisku. "Sial..." umpatku. Mimpi macam apa yang kudapati semalam, semua seakan nyata. Tapi syukurlah kalau ini semua hanya mimpi, karena aku tidak ingin kehilangan Alfred terlalu dini. Cahaya matahari menyeruak masuk lewat horden yang masih tertutup, kubuka horden perlahan. Saat cahaya pagi tersebut sepenuhnya masuk memenuhi kamarku, aku menutup sedikit mataku dengan punggung tanganku. Aku berjalan lesu keluar kamar, kepalaku menjadi pussing mendadak... rasanya aku punya banyak dosa.

_BRUUKKKK!_

Bocah berambut _gold_ itu menubrukku hingga kami berdua terjatuh. "MAAF ARTHUR!" serunya."Heh... apa yang kau lakukan pagi-pagi begini? Jangan lari-lari di koridor Al." "Tapi tapi! Aku sedang mengejar remote TV, kalau sudah keduluan diambil France, nanti aku tidak bisa nonton TV!" "Hahhhhh... yasudah ayo, kalau remotenya sudah diambil France, nanti aku yang minta." Dan Al pun menggangguk semangat sambil menggandeng tangan kiriku. Benar saja, nampak France sedang menonton serial drama cengeng di pagi hari. Aku heran akan selera om om ini...

"Hey France..." "Oh, pagi Arthur... pagi Al." "Arthuur..." rengek Al pelan, dengan segera aku menghampiri France dan memohon padanya untuk satu jam saja membiarkan Al menonton televisi, dengan sangat terpaksa France mengalah, akhirnya Al memindahkan channel televisi tersebut sementara aku duduk di sofa menemaninya. Kuperhatikan acara yang ditonton Al, benar-benar acara untuk bocah... dalam beberapa sesi di film tersebut, aku menatap bosan. Hingga satu hal menarik pikiranku. Badut. Badut yang berwajah sama dengan di mimpiku semalam. "He-hey Al..." "Hn?" "Badut itu namanya siapa?" "Yang itu namanya Super Clown! Tugasnya membasmi orang jahat." Katanya semangat. Aku terdiam sejenak, tunggu. Membasmi orang jahat? Apa aku orang jahat...

Perasaanku kembali tidak enak, aku beranjak pergi ke dapur untuk membuat secangkir teh atau kopi sambil menenangkan pikiranku sejenak. "Hey Arthur."

_PRANGG!_

Bunyi gelas kaca yang kupecahkan barusan begitu nyaring. "Antonio... jangan membuatku kaget!" "Ah maaf-maaf, aku tidak sengaja. Kau kenapa? Matamu seperti kurang tidur." "Oh tak apa..." Antonio diam sebentar lalu tiba-tiba ia menyodorkanku sebuah buku berwarna hitam tebal berjudul ''''_BROWN LADY''''_

"Kau harus baca buku ini... ada fakta yang cukup mengerikan disini." "Maaf aku sedang tidak mood untuk membaca." "Ayolah seti—" "Antonio. Aku. Sedang. Tidak. Mood." Balasku malas. "Ck, yasudahlah, kau akan menyesal kalau tidak baca buku ini." haduh terserahlah orang Spanyol itu mau bicara apa, yang jelas ia datang disaat yang tidak tepat. Sejujurnya aku juga heran, hanya karena mimpi buruk semalam, aku bisa sampai bad mood parah seperti ini.

.

.

.

.

Sore hari, saat aku sedang santai di kamarku sambil berbaring, tiba-tiba Al menggebrak pintuku secara tiba-tiba. "ARTHUR ARTHUR AYO IKUT AKU!" serunya sambil langsung menyeretku keluar kamar. Aku yang kaget hanya langsung mengikutinya saja, ia mengajakku ke taman belakang, dan tiba-tiba Al terdiam dan memasang muka kecewa. "Ada apa Al?" "Tadi... aku melihat Super Clown kesini... tapi sekarang sudah hilang." Aku _speechless_, pikiranku kembali lari ke mimpi burukku. "Al, sudah hampir gelap ayo kembali." Akhirnya kami kembali ke dalam rumah.

Malam pun tiba, aku menutup horden dan jendela serta bergegas ke kamar mandi untuk mandi, tapi rasanya malas. Hawa disini mendingin sejak tadi sore, padahal setauku musim dingin baru saja berlalu.

.

.

Selesai mandi, saat aku membuka pintu kamarku, kudapati sosok bayangan seorang wanita sedang berdiri dibalik hordenku. Kamarku kan di lantai dua... aku mengucek kedua mataku dan bayangan tersebut hilang. Tck... imajinasi akan mimpi buruk semalam memang masih berefek, akupun berjalan menghampiri tempat tidurku.

_Tap tap..._

Terdengar langkah mengikutiku dari belakang, aku berjalan sedikit lagi dan suara langkah itu kembali mengikutiku. Kuberanikan diri menoleh ke belakang, tidak ada siapa-siapa. Tapi saat aku membalikkan wajahku, tepat sekali dihadapanku wajah close up wanita Belanda berwajah pucat. Tenggorokkan kembali tercekat, lututku langsung lemas seketika, aku menundukkan kepalaku. Tuhan, tolong katakan padaku kalau ini semua hanya mimpi buruk lagi! Aku mencoba bangkit kembali, saat kuangkat kepalaku kudapati wanita itu sedang berdiri disamping tempat tidurku. Parasanya memang cantik, tapi 100% pucat, gaunnya lusuh sekali, aku masih terpatung menghadapi sosoknya, ia tidak menyerangku sama sekali. Ia mendekatiku perlahan-lahan, aku yang ketakutan menutup mukaku tak ingin melihat sosoknya lebih dekat lagi.

_CKIITTT_

Terdengar suara pintu terbuka, sepertinya wanita itu hendak mengantarku ke suatu tempat. Dengan sangat ragu, aku segera mengikutinya perlahan, tapi tiba-tiba, jejak bayangannya yang aku ikuti menghilang. Aku menoleh ke segala arah dan akhirnya nihil. Apasih maunya wanita Belanda ini?! kebetulan sekali aku sedang ingin ke kamar mandi, jadi aku buru-buru ke kamar mandi belakang untuk buang air.

_DUK DUK..._

Refleks aku menoleh ke sekeliling kamar mandi, aku mendengar seseorang mengetok dari luar. Pasti ada yang mau ke kamar mandi, buru-buru aku membuka pintu tersebut. "Hakkhh!"

_BRAKK!_

Aku membanting pintu kamar mandi dan menguncinya lagi dari dalam. Jantungku berdegup sangat kencang. Sosok yang benar-benar tak ingin aku lihat. Super Clown. Badut psikopat itu sudah berdiri siap di depan pintu membawa pisau berukuran panjang dan besar. "Bloody hell!... kenapa hal mistik seperti ini terjadi padaku sih?!" kesalku.

_PUK_

"AAAKKHH!" seseorang menepuk bahuku dari belakang, saat kutoleh ke belakang, lagi-lagi wanita Belanda itu... ia menatapku tajam seolah bertanya 'kenapa berhenti mengikutiku' jujur saja aku tidak kuat menatapnya. Wajah pucat serta darah lama yang mengalir di matanya, dan luka-luka sobek bekas penganiayaan sepertinya. Wanita itu bergerak ke arah pintu. "JANGAN DIBUKA!" seruku padanya. Tapi ia tetap membukanya, aku panik takut badut itu masuk dan membunuhku, tapi saat kulirik keluar. Kosong. Akhirnya aku keluar dan mendapati wanita itu menungguku. Rrgghhh... kenapa harus aku sih.

Lama-lama aku mengikutinya, ia malah membawaku ke tembok belakang mansion tempatku tinggal, ia berdiri di depan tembok tersebut dan menatapku datar, aku tidak mengerti apa maksudnya membawaku kesini, sungguh sia-sia. _Sruk srukk..._ bajuku ditarik pelan oleh seseorang dari belakang.

Oh sial... anak kecil yang kemarin ada di mimpiku... "Kumohon... jangan mengangguku." Pintaku berharap ia mengerti, sembari aku menutup mataku, aku langsung menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati anak kecil tersebut hilang. Tapi saat aku kembali mengalihkan pandanganku, tembok yang barusan tertuliskan ''_KELUARKAN AKU''_ dengan darah segar. Aku kaget. Benar-benar kaget.

Aku sudah terlalu frustasi akan hal ini, aku langsung lari kembali ke dalam mansion tapi sekilas aku melihat badut itu mengawasiku dari balik semak-semak. Matilah aku. Dengan paniknya aku masuk dan mengunci penuh pintu masuk agar badut itu atau siapapun tak dapat masuk. "Arthur?" "AKHHH!" "He-hey tenang-tenang! Jangan menjerit seperti itu!" seru sosok yang ternyata Antonio itu, aku sangat lega melihatnya. "Hey Antonio, besok pagi antarkan aku ke paranormal.. aku sudah tidak kuat diganggu oleh makhluk-makhluk halus di—" "Wanita Belanda kan?" tebaknya. "Bagaimana kau tau?..." "Itu... Brown Lady." "Tsk, jangan bercanda!" "Aku serius..." "A-apa yang kau tau?!" "Besok pagi kita hancurkan tembok belakang mansion ini..." "E-eh..."

Pikiranku kacau, kenapa Antonio tau tentang hal itu? Ah sudahlah, sebaiknya aku tidur bersama Alfred saja malam ini.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan paginya aku, Antonio, Ludwig dan yang lainnya membongkar tembok belakang mansion ini, meski yang lainnya termasuk aku, tidak tau apa yang kita lakukan. Tapi kehancuran tembok tersebut menjawab semuanya. Sebuah tengkorak juga gaun jaman dahulu yang rusak, dan di sebelahnya terdapat juga tengkorak berukuran lebih kecil. Sekarang aku tau siapa mereka...

"Kedua orang ini... ditimbun hidup-hidup di tembok ini jaman perang dulu." Sambar Antonio, yang lain langsung melemparkan wajah ke arahnya.

"Harusnya kau tau tentang hal ini Arthur." Sahut Antonio. "Ha-ah?..." aku benar-benar tidak mengerti, kenapa Antonio berkata seperti itu? Memangnya aku yang mengubur mereka apa?!

"Bawahanmu yang mengubur mereka waktu jaman perang kan?—" mataku membulat saat Antonio menjawab pertanyaanku dalam hati barusan. "Aku tidak tau! Dan aku tidak pernah..." "Ya.. mungkin bukan salahmu, tapi mungkin mereka tau siapa majikan orang yang mengubur mereka hidup-hidup dalam tembok ini."

Selesai kasus aneh ini, France segera menghubungi pihak yang berwajib untuk membereskan sisanya. Setelah itu aku langsung pergi ke kamar mandi untuk bersih-bersih, saat sedang mencuci tangan aku melihat bayangan wanita itu tersenyum padaku. Mengerikan sih, tapi aku lega. Saat keluar kamar mandi, aku menghampiri Antonio dan bertanya satu hal lagi yang membuatku penasaran.

"Hey Antonio." "Apa?" "Begini... kau tau, belakangan ini ada badut aneh yang mengawasiku. Apa itu termasuk... legenda atau—" "Tsk, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Jangan bercanda Arthur! Kalo yang satu ini mungkin hanya khalayanmu saja." Serunya dengan nada yang menyebalkan. Aku pun berlalu dan pergi ke kamar, rasanya saat ini aku bisa tidur dengan nyenyak.

.

.

.

.

_**END**_

.

.

.

.

Yak... selesai sudah fic yang aneh dan gaje ini, niatnya mau horror tapinya malah jadi... gimanaaaa gitu /ditabok/ okedeh! Terima kasih banyak buat yang udah baca atau yang mungkin mau review, ehehehehehe~ akhir kata, review? Kritik? Saran? Request?

.

.

—iBloodyKey20—

.

.

_**OMAKE**_

.

.

_Tok tok tok tok_

"Tck... siapa sih malam-malam begini?!" keluh Antonio. "Sebentar-sebentar!" ia berjalan dengan malasnya untuk membuka pintu.

_BRAAKK!_

Ia membanting pintu sekeras mungkin karena tak percaya akan apa yang dilihatnya. "A-Arthur... jangan main-main dengan kostum badut mengerikan itu..."

.

.

_**End **_


End file.
